


Mimikkyu's Anthology

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dreams, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lots of Mimikkyu Cuteness, Making Your Dream Come True, Movie Creation, One Shot, PokeSpe Week, PokeSpe Week Day 1, PokeSpeWeek, Romance, Support, Trust, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Black’s peaceful lunch gets interrupted when White appears with a strange Pokémon and a request;  "We're going to produce a movie based on the life of a Mimikkyu!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting my dear readers and fellow fans.
> 
> I come here with a contribution to PokeSpeweek Day 1: Pokédex Holder.
> 
> To be fair, I began working on this story during the laugh of Sun and Moon. My love for Mimikkyu sparked this idea. But I hit a moment where my mind became dry and I had to take a break from it. Thus after... 3 months? I was finally able to finish this.
> 
> I always thought White and Mimikkyu fit great and it made me want to write about them. With White being one of the Dreamers and Mimikkyu having the dream to be loved and make friends. I could write a whole list of things that I like about Black, White and Mimikkyu, but I think this story says more than enough.
> 
> On a side note: I played BW2 in Japanese and I own the Japanese volumes of Pokemon Special. So, don't be confused when you suddenly see honorifics or Japanese names. I'll put a small dictionary at the end of the story to help you out.

Fourteen point zero hours, it was Black's usual time for lunch. The champion had been anticipating this moment for weeks. As of today, his favourite restaurant, the Village Bridge Restaurant, was celebrating their first anniversary of becoming a chain restaurant, and to commemorate this day, it was selling special club sandwiches based on the other regions' menu for a special price. This was something Black did not want to miss. He got up early so he could be sure to try at least one of these sandwiches before they were sold out.

"Thank you for the wait! Here is your order!"

Black looked up almost immediately as he heard the familiar voice of the restaurant's owner. A large plate filled with various sandwiches was placed in front of the boy.

"Thanks, Yoshie-san! Ah, these look really delicious!"

Yoshie grinned when she looked at Black's face, if she didn't know him better, she'd think he'd be starving from hunger.

"You're welcome. I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised that you ordered so much. I guess boys do have to eat a lot to become big and strong. Here, I added something little extra for you."

"You really didn't have to," Black answered shyly.

"Don't be shy. We've been friends for quite some time now. Besides, after all the things you and your girlfriend did for us, this is the least I can do."

"M-my what?"

Black's cheeks became a light shade of pink, from both embarrassment and confusion.

"Don't think too much about it and enjoy the customer service. Maybe you can bring White-san next time too."

Yoshie gave a mischievous wink before she returned back to work and left a baffled Black with his thoughts.

"... my... girlfriend...?"

The boy glanced at his plate as he recited the words. He frantically shook his head and decided to focus on his food first. He had been waiting for this moment a long time and he wouldn't let anything spoil his day.

"Well then, thank you for the food!"

"Black-kun!"

Black was about to take a bite from his sandwich when someone called out to him. It startled the boy so much that he dropped his sandwich.

"Ah, nooo! My baby!"

He clumsily caught his sandwich in the nick of time. While letting out a sigh of relief, he inspected his food, in case there was some dirt on it.

"Ah, that was so close... don't scare me like that again, I wouldn't be able to endure another heart attack," he mumbled pathetically to his sandwich.

"Black-kun, what are you doing?"

"Eh?"

Black looked up, noticing White right in front of him. The girl was eyeing him with a puzzled expression.

"Ah, president! He-hello!"

He tried his best to sound as normal as possible, but he still couldn't help but let out a high pitched voice.

"Pfeh, what's with that sound?" White let out a short snicker, unable to contain her amusement completely.

"... sorry..." Black lowered his head in shame.

White raised her eyebrows upon hearing Black's strange remark. "Sorry? For what? It's not like you insulted anyone. Anyway, there's something I need to show you."

Black could easily detect the change in White's voice. He looked up, suddenly noticing something he did not spot before.

"What's with that strange Pikachu?"

The 'Pikachu' he was referring to was sitting on top of White's head. Unlike the Pikachu Black had encountered, this one seemed more gloomy. The bright yellow colour appeared more greyish, its ears hanging and its face unusual...

"Wait... is that a Pikachu cloth?" Black's eyes narrowed sceptically as he inspected the strange 'Pikachu'. In response, the small Pokémon seemed to cringe away nervously.

"Stop that! You're scaring it!" White pushed Black a few steps back. She gently petted the Pikachu-disguised Pokémon, hoping to calm it down. "You're right, this little guy is disguised as Pikachu."

Black blinked a few times. "I've never heard of a Pokémon that covers itself in rags..."

"That's because it's not native to our region."

White took a seat and placed the Pokémon on the table.

"This is Mimikkyu! It's native to the Alola region."

"Huh...?" Black glanced at Mimikkyu. "Since when have you visited the Alola region?"

"I didn't," White explained. "Actually, while I was at Hodomoe City I found this little guy sitting in front of an electronics store, it was watching the television which was airing one of the shows I produced. It's the first time I've seen a Pokémon with so much admiration in its eyes, that I couldn't help but take it along with me."

White let out a sigh, she was completely entranced in the memory.

"... shouldn't you return it to its trainer?" Black asked sceptically. "If it's not native to this region then it must have a trainer."

"That's the thing, obviously I did look for its trainer," White commented, "but I've searched for hours without results until I arrived at the harbour. One of the ships there shipped goods from Alola, so I came to the conclusion that this little guy is a stowaway. It probably wandered into the ship and was brought over to Isshu without anyone's knowledge."

Black nodded, he grabbed his sandwich again, only to find out that the Mimikkyu was enjoying it fully.

"Ah... my Hoenn Club special!"

The Isshu champion could only reach out towards his beloved sandwich and cry in silence while White continued her story without a care.

"Which is why I decided to take it with me and search for some information about this guy."

The young agency president took out a large book and slammed it open In front of them. Black, trying to save the rest of his food quickly grabbed his plate and placed it on his lap. He grabbed a Johto Deluxe special and took a bite before he couldn't eat anything at all.

"Look," White opened the book and showed him a page which contained the information about Mimikkyu. "Since our Pokédex hasn't been upgraded, it won't show us any information about Pokémon that have been discovered after it was developed, I had no choice but to order this book."

White's thin finger quickly brushed across the page until she let them hover over the second paragraph.

"Mimikyu is said to be weak against sunlight, so it covers itself with a cloth as means of protection. Its appearance alters when it's hit by an attack, but the first hit doesn't harm them. The Alolan natives believe that taking off its cloth will cause a mysterious illness. Apparently, a scholar did see what was underneath its cloth, but he became overwhelmed by terror and died from shock... oh, thank you."

White took the piece of sandwich, which Mimikkyu offered her and continued to read out loud.

"The cloth is modelled after Pikachu due to its popularity with the people. Mimikkyu believes it can be friends with humans if it looks more like Pikachu and if it's rag gets thorn it spends the whole night on repairing it."

By the end of her lecture, White's eyes were almost filled with tears. Black could only nod while he took another bite of his sandwich.

"It's a sad story." He admitted.

"I know right!?" White agreed emotionally. "I felt so sorry for the little guy after reading it, so I decided to turn Mimikkyu into a star!"

"Huh..."

Black's sandwich almost fell out of his mouth.

"It only wants to be loved, there's nothing more beautiful and innocent than that!"

"... so... you're saying..."

"We're going to produce a movie based on the life of a Mimikkyu!"

Silence lingered within the area. Black exchanged glances with Mimikkyu before looking back at White.

"This Pokémon has zero acting experience. How do you expect to release a movie that quickly?"

"I know Black," Despite the youth's doubt, White was still determined. "That's why we're going to turn it into one of the best actors ever! For that I need your help, I've already made a schedule for this week. Let's all do our best together, alright Konoka?"

White winked at Mimikkyu. While the little Pokémon wasn't sure what was about the happen, it still let out a happy cry.

"Did you just gave Mimikkyu a nickname?" Black asked.

White didn't answer and turned around, Konoka quickly jumped on her shoulder. The girl halted in her action when she saw Yoshie.

"Hello Yoshie-san, it's been a while. Could you prepare three special sandwiches? Two Hoenn Club specials and one Kanto special."

Black's eyes widened as he heard her order. Tears of joy almost fell down his cheeks, but he quickly composed himself.

Yoshie laughed when she noticed the boy's reaction. "Sure, it'll be right up."

She shot a glance at Black and gave him another wink. The youth looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment as he was well aware of Yoshie's action.

Clumsily and quickly, Black collected himself and followed White.

* * *

"Alright, first we'll start with the story!"

Black and Konoka were both leisurely listening while White showed them a draft of the movie script. The group was situated at route 7, and luckily for them, it was sunny weather and there was no one in sight, which gave them more than enough space for their gathering and allowed them to eat their lunch in peace.

"Mimikkyu, the poor lonely Pokémon, wants to be friends with humans. But because of the legends of the Alola region, people are afraid of it and won't approach it. This poor little Pokémon spends its days in quiet dark places, looking for a friend. However, due to an accident, it ends up in a different region. Lost and scared Mimikkyu has no other option but to roam around. Then one night it comes across a human child. The child is startled at first, but after a while, they notice that the Mimikkyu seems as afraid as the child. The child decides to take it home since it looks just like a Pikachu plushie. Despite the protest from the child's parents, the two become friends, it's the first time Mimikkyu has gained a friend. However, after a while, the child becomes ill. Mimikkyu blames itself for the child's condition, not knowing that the child has a weak body. Mimikyu leaves, hoping it can save the child. However, the child can't accept their first friend leaving them and goes on a journey to search for it. After overcoming some painful trials, the two are reunited and Mimikkyu who left to find a cure for the child has finally a place it can call home. The End."

White felt extremely proud of her movie idea and waited for Black's reaction, however when she didn't get any she turned to the boy, only to find him and the Mimikkyu crying. Black took out a few tissues and began to wipe his nose.

"T-that's such a sad story... Konoka, don't you dare to leave president's side! You're not alone, you have us!"

Mimikkyu let out a cry that sounded as if it was agreeing with Black.

White looked satisfied at the two. "I knew you'd like it. Alright, Konoka your lessons start now. Black-kun I want you to help with Konoka's training."

"What?! Why me? I..."

"You want to help me right?" White asked Black.

"... yeah..."

"The best way to do it is to help Konoka. I can't be with her all the time. I have to plan a marketing strategy, I have to see what the best way is to promote this movie. How much this is going to cost us. I need to recruit actors, the day of the movie premiere has to be scheduled and there's still so much to plan." White breathed a heavy sigh. "But that shouldn't discourage us! We have to work sweat and tears to make this guy's dream come true!"

Black stood up and approached White. He grabbed both her hands in his and looked straight at her. "Let's do this President!"

White's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and nodded. "Yes... together..."

The next couple of weeks the two trainers were busy with training Mimikkyu. While in the beginning things were going slow, due to Mimikkyu still needing to adapt to the different climate and geographic of the region and the hard training schedule, the Pokémon was still eager to work hard to make its dream come true and before they knew it months had passed and Mimikkyu's acting debuts would be near due.

"Wah, I can't believe we made it this far!"

White was standing in front of a large poster which announced the upcoming movie that would debut at PokéWood. The poster portrayed Mimikkyu in the centre and despite the pathetic appearance of the Pokémon, the colours and large kanji portrayed on top of the poster gave it an alluring appearance.

"President... are you sure this poster is good for the promotion of the movie?"

Black dubiously looked at the promotion poster.

"We want to tell Mimikkyu's story not beautify its life. Movies based on true events is what many people want to see. This movie is based on the Alolan lore of Mimikkyu and hopefully, it will make people become more understanding towards Mimikkyu. Besides, tragedies and sad stories are the current craze with the young audience."

"... if you say so..."

The teen looked back at the poster. He had to admit that the Mimikkyu on the poster gave the same feeling as Konoka when he first met it.

"Well, what do you think?"

White looked at the little Mimikkyu who was admiring the poster.

Konoka looked like it was shedding tears of joy as it proudly inspected the poster.

"I thought so." White agreed.

"Ah, White-san! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

White and Black turned around when they heard one of the staff. He seemed to be quite in a hurry.

"There are still a few technical issues that need to be discussed."

"Ah sure," The teen turned towards Black and Konoka. "I'll be right back."

"Sure..."

Black could only nod slightly as he watched White leave with one of the employees. An awkward silence lingered between the trainer and the Mimikkyu.

"So... are you adjusting to the Isshu region?"

Konoka looked at Black.

"Mi?"

The Pokédex owner scratched his head. "... you know, the image and everything are completely different. This region is much colder than Alola, well you probably like the less sunny weather and stuff. But still, coming to a new place and all, and then immediately starting acting training as well. I know you've had your downs too and you probably miss you companions... do Mimikkyu even live in packs? Probably not... or you wouldn't be so lonely, right?"

Black was fully aware that Konoka wouldn't be able to understand him fully well, but the boy had no clue on how to make the air around them less awkward.

"Kyu!"

Mimikkyu pulled gently on Black's pants and stared him straight in the eyes.

"What is it? Do you want me to follow you?"

The Pokémon pulled on his clothes again and hopped off with Black in tow. They ended up at the deeper part of the building. Without any warning, Momoka disappeared into a room in the furthest corner of the hall.

"Ah, wait!"

Black quickly ran after it, only to end up in a pitch black room. Despite the lack of illumination to guide him, the boy didn't bother to look for the light switch and used what little light there was to navigate through the darkness.

"... is this the place where you're usual at?" The Isshu champion wondered out loud.

"Kyu!"

Black followed the sound towards what seemed to be a couple of boxes. Konoka seemed to rummage behind them, looking for something.

"Is that...?"

The little Pokémon quickly appeared in front of Black again, hopping happily in front of the trainer. The boy crouched down in order to get a better look at the Mimikkyu.

"Oh, did you made these yourself? It looks amazing!"

The little Mimikkyu was happily hopping around, however, it was wearing a different cloth. Instead the usual Pikachu's cloth. This time it was wearing one with what Black could deduct had White's face drawn on it. With its makeshift cap and a small stick which resembled the girl's ponytail. It twirled around happily before giving Black a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh. Thank... you." He mumbled awkwardly as he puzzled touched his cheek.

"Kyu~ Kyu~ "

Konoka jumped around before disappearing behind the card boxes again.

"Black-kun!"

Black turned around when he hear White's voice.

"President we're here!"

White quickly appeared at the doorway.

"Geez, I've been looking everywhere for you," White grumbled.

"Sorry, Momoka wanted to show me something."

"Really? And what was it?"

Curiously White also entered the room, while the darkness did startle her, she tried to navigate by following the sound of Black's voice.

"Hmm?!"

"Kyuu!"

Mimikkyu quickly jumped out of its hiding spot when it noticed White's presence. The little Pokémon happily circled around White, proudly showing the results of its hard work.

"That's so cute!"

The agency president couldn't help but chuckle at Mimikkyu's appearance. Just like with Black, it had changed its cloth again, except that this time it looked exactly like Black.

"You must have worked very hard on it," White commented. "It's great."

"President should see the one based on her." Black joked.

"Wha? No way! Really?"

White observed the Pokémon as it happily danced around and just like Black, it approached White and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How adorable!" White nearly squeaked as she hugged Konoka. "I can't believe how people wouldn't want to be friends with such a cutie!"

A small smile appeared on Black's face as he watched White, happily playing with Konoka.

Yeah, it's very cute. Black blinked upon realising what he was thinking. He shook his head frantically and turned towards the door. "Shouldn't we go already? It's almost time."

White took a quick glance at her Live Caster, to confirm the exact time. "Ah, yeah. It would be very troublesome if the star of the show wasn't present. Konoka, you should hurry and change. We'll be waiting outside."

Konoka nodded before it disappeared behind the card boxes again.

* * *

"Hurry up! Everything has to be ready by now!"

"That light needs to be fixed!"

"What did I tell you about installing the equipment?!"

Many people were still running around from place to place, trying to add the finishing touches before the premiere would air. The two Isshu trainers, however, had been observing from afar.

"Everyone is quite busy," Black mumbled. He glanced over to White who was checking a few things on a list.

"Because of some unfortunate turn of events, we ended up being behind schedule," White explained in a troublesome tone. "... Ugh, there are a few things I need to help with. Black-kun, can you look after Konoka... I wouldn't be surprised if that child is nervous. It's a big moment for her and even during the recording she was afraid to screw up."

"Uh, sure, no problem," Black answered.

A smile appeared on White's face. "Great! She's probably at the usual place."

"Usual place?" Black blinked as he recited the words.

"Haven't you noticed? Whenever she feels nervous, scared, excited or shy, Konoka hides in that dark storage room. She probably made it into her sanctuary, isn't it cute?" White couldn't help but squeal at the thought. "Well then, hurry and go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

White pushed Black into the direction of the storage room and encouraged him before she left the boy on his own.

"But... President is so much better at communicating with her..." The champion mumbled while he knew very well that White didn't hear him.

After letting out a sigh of defeat he made his way to the abandoned storage room at the back of the building.

Despite the short distance, it still took some effort for Black to find the room. After losing his way he became lucky enough to stumble upon it on accident.

"Oh, this is it!" He exclaimed proudly.

The teen opened the door carefully and peeked inside the room. The room seemed empty at first glance, but Black knew better.

"Hey, you can come out. There's no point in hiding... I mean... we should go. Everyone is waiting for you."

The only respond Black received was the sound of some shuffling and movements.

"I know it's scary, going out there in front of a crowd of people you don't know and maybe they wouldn't react positively towards you. When the President asked me to help out I would have never thought that I'd be so involved in this project. I've never done that before, whatever errands I was requested to do, they were always small ones. But I still did my best, no matter how awkward it was, or hard it was for me and trust me, I was very nervous and insecure. I'm not a business type of person, but the president is and she worked very hard for this day to come. I think, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to get this far either. So has don so much for the both of us. The president is amazing and I admire her so much." Black felt his cheeks heat up as he said that and quickly hid his expression behind his cap. "She wants to make your dream come true and I'm sure she would be very sad if the promotion of the movie would end up in a failure because you ran away. So even if the people would reject you, the president wouldn't. She's a good person and you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, would you?"

A few seconds passed, Black could only hear more movement, until...

"Kyu..."

Mimikkyu finally appeared, the head of its costume was timidly slumped and it seemed to be observing Black's posture.

The champion could only smile. He lowered himself and reached out his hand to the Pokémon. "Let's make you famous and loved by everyone."

Tears began to show in Mimikkyu's eyes. The little Pokémon shook its head as to compose itself and jumped onto the teen. Black reacted quickly and caught it before it hit the ground. A sigh of relief escaped the boy when he checked Mimikkyu for any injured but found none. "Alright, then let's go Konoka."

The champion quickly ran outside towards the plaza, not noticing the person who stood outside of the room. While showing a smile at the unaware boy they couldn't help but state their feelings, "Black-kun... You're the amazing person..."

While showing a blush on her face, White followed Black and Konoka outside.

"President?! Where have you been? Is everything alright? Your face looks a bit red? It can't be that you've caught a cold?!" Black called out to White when she appeared in his view.

The poor boy was almost panicking. Everyone, except for White had gathered a long time ago and it was almost time for the premiere. Seeing Black reacting so strongly, made White almost feel guilty for disappearing.

"... Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous for today that's all." The girl replied calmly. "... If it's alright with you, I have a request, but that can wait after the premiere. And..." Black furrowed his brows and was about to ask the meaning of those words, but White's attention quickly shifted to Konoka. "I also have a present for you!"

"Mi?" Konoka tilted it's head to one side, eying White expectantly as she took out a small, but a fancy-looking box and opened it. The box contained a beautiful ribbon, it's core was a golden plate, with a small bow on the front and four silken bows as decoration and two more laces attached to it. The small bow was white smoke in colour and the laces were light grey.

"It's a debut gift for your first movie, I had it custom made," White explained. "This type of bow is said to grant wishes, it's called the Wish Ribbon. When I heard about it I thought; 'This would be a perfect gift for Konoka'!" She let out a chuckle as she recalled the memory. "Oh, what wrong? Are those tears of joy?"

The Mimikkyu was indeed shedding tears as it admired the expensive ribbon. "Miii! Kyuuu!"

"Hey, if you keep crying like that your cloth will be completely drenched. We can't have that." The producer took out a tissue and awkwardly wiped Konoka's tears. "Here, let me put this on you... uh..." White was about to attach the ribbon to Mimikkyu but ended up glancing all over the Pokémon. "Where do I put this? on top of your cloth or your head?"

While observing the scene between the girl and Pokemon, Black couldn't help but chuckle. "Let me help." He crouched down and took the ribbon from White, then he placed it on the body of Mimikkyu's disguise. "There, perfect!" He exclaimed proudly.

Konoka bounced around in a circle delightedly while it was trying to get a good look on the ribbon, however, that wasn't an easy task without a mirror.

The action made Black and White laugh in amusement.

"It's time." The girl declared. She picked up Mimikkyu. "You remember what I taught you, right? Now go captivate the audience. There's no need to be afraid, we'll be watching."

She placed the Pokémon back on the ground. Both trainers watched as Konoka disappeared within the crowd, smiles present on their faces.

"Ah... is this how it feels to be a parent?" White suddenly commented. Her body was shaking as suddenly tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Black on the contrary immediately looked at the girl. "Huh?!... Uhh... maybe..." He answered while rubbing his nose. "Wait, president, why are you crying?"

"Uhhh... Our little Konoka has grown so much..."

Not certain on what action he had to undertake, the youth embraced White awkwardly. "It's fine, we made it. You worked hard for this, President."

"It's White." The teen mumbled softly.

"Huh?" The girl's words made Black blink. He pulled her away to make sure he had heard her correctly.

White was staring at him, her lips pressed tightly and it made the boy feel as if he was being pierced. "I want you to call me White."

Slowly realisation hit him as his brain registered the meaning of those words. "What? P-president... I mean White... -san? A-are you sure?!"

The teen nodded. "Yes, just call me White, no honorifics needed." This time she evaded Black's gaze by staring at her shoes. "... If... you're okay with it..."

Black also felt the sudden need of looking away. "Ah, yeah... I'm... okay with it... W-White..."

An awkward silence began to linger between them, however, it didn't last as White grabbed Black's wrist and pulled him along. "We should go, the movie is going to start and I need to hold a speech as the producer of this movie. If Konoka were to realise that we missed her debut she would be very disappointed in us."

"Uh... Sure.

The two teens quietly followed the moving crowd towards the movie theatre.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we actually made it! Look at these numbers and positive reviews!" White held up several articles and statistics.

A month had passed since Konoka's debut and the premiere was a greater success than White could imagine. She was in her office, her desk filled with papers and reports about the movie's reception and statistics.

"Aside from an overused plot, the way the character relations and interactions were portrayed is just simply stunning. The way Mimikkyu's story was handled and elaborated on was cleverly done. Despite the Pokémon not having any acting experience, it was able to captivate the audience so quickly. This Pokémon certainly deserves to be nominated for best newcomer. Did you hear that Konoka? You did such a great job!" White looked away from the paper she had been reading and happily complimented her Pokémon. "Now that the people are becoming aware of you, Mimikkyu have become very popular in this region."

Konoka cried out cheerfully. She climbed on White's closet and then jumped on the producer's office desk, observing their reflection proudly.

"This is a really good start, but we can't let out guard down yet." White declared. "There is still so much to do. Speaking of which..." She stood up and glanced at the clock which was hanging in the corner of her office. "I wonder where Black is. We're supposed to eat lunch together... or did he get stuck waiting?"

She placed a hand on her cheek and furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating on what to do. However, that didn't last long as a certain brunet stormed into the room. He was leaning on the door for supposed and in the other one, he held a bag with the Village Bridge restaurant logo. While taking frantic breaths his eyes locked with White's. "President... I mean White, we have an emergency!"

Black's current state shocked her greatly, however, she couldn't come up with a reason that would lead him to this state. The girl exchanged glances with Konoka before she turned her attention back to the youth. "What happened?"

The champion didn't answer and immediately dragged her along with him.

"Ah! Black-kun! What's wrong?" She asked again urgently.

"I don't know how to explain it but..."

They soon arrived at the entrance of the building and White couldn't help but turn pale as she saw the source of Black's distress.

"W... What in Arceus' name?! Mimikkyu?!"

In front of the building was a large horde of Mimikkyu in all sizes. They were on the streets, roofs, trees and even bushes, blocking the way of anyone who wanted to pass through and preventing anyone from entering or leaving the main office of the BW Agency.

"They appeared out of nowhere," Black explained between his gasps. "I had to run for my life or else who knows what would have happened to me. To prevent them from entering the building and creating more havoc, the security had to lock the entrance and exits. We're all trapped inside this building."

White could only stare in horror at the scene. "How did this happen and why are they even here?! This is a disaster!"

"Mi?"

Apparently, the movie had left a bigger impact on society than White could ever imagine. Word of the movie's success even spread out to the Alola region. The region where Mimikkyu live and as a result, a large group of Mimikkyu migrated to Isshu, in the hopes that their lives would also change for the better and it was this incident that would be known as the Mimikkyu migration effect.

And with this incident, the adventure of Mimikkyu came to an end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshie- Baker Chris
> 
> Hodomoe City- Driftveil City
> 
> Isshu- Unova
> 
> PokéWood- Pokéstar Studios
> 
> Live Caster- Xtransceiver
> 
> Wish Ribbon- Wishing Ribbon
> 
> And I have some trivia about the chapter...
> 
> Mimikkyu's nickname. It's a pun on the Japanese name of its ability: Bake no ka wa. The nicknames White gives her Pokémon are alway derived from a characteristic or name of her Pokémon. Like Amanda's name originating from her hidden ability and Jessica from her Japanese name Shikijika.
> 
> The Wish Ribbon. I changed the colours to the colour theme of a Shiny Mimikkyu. I wonder if someone noticed the reference.
> 
> The American dream. For the Mimikkyu, Isshu, or at least White's agency at the end of the one shot. A large group of Mimikkyu came to Isshu because they hoped to become loved and famous like Konoka.
> 
> I had a blast writing this, especially the first scene, where Black was hopelessly obsessing over his sandwich. Writing all those actions, reactions and thoughts while imagining it all, was what I loved doing the most. He really loves eating those sandwiches. Heh. I think writing the middle was the hardest part for me. Because when I came up with this story, I had a beginning and I knew how I wanted to end it, but I wasn't completely sure in what way I wanted to connect the dots. First I wanted to keep Black and White's relation with just some ship tease, but then I began to change my mind because I love agency and I don't really need to use any cliche scenes for a little romance. There were many moments where I was not satisfied with a scene and had to delete it and rewrite it again, then delete it, leave it and come back at it later. I'm glad I did that, or else the story could have come out horrible and I don't want to post a story that a great start, but becomes sloppy later on. It's the biggest insult for me.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. Feel free to leave any feedback or questions.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
